Laboratory Virtues and Flaws
Virtues * Assistant Outfitting, p116 (+(Int+MT) General Quality, as for Aprentices ArM5 p103) * Auspicious Shape Structure, p113 (+1 Aesthetics, +1 Vi) * Dedicated Building Structure, p114 (+1 Upkeep, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Rego) * Defences Structure, p114 (+1 Aesthetics) * Elevated Structure (+1 Aesthetics, +1 Auram) * Excessive Heating Outfitting, p115(+2 Upkeep, -1 Safety, +2 Ig) * Excessive Lightning Outfitting, p115(+2 Upkeep, +2 Im) * Extensive Stores Structure (+2 Safety, weathers lean times better) * Gallery structural, p113 (+1 Safety, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Teaching) * Grand Entrance Structure (+2 Aesthetics) * Greater Expansion Outfitting, p115 (+2 General Quality, +4 Upkeep, +1 Aestetics, 2pts on any specialisation(s)) * Greater Feature Structure, p113 - (+2 Aesthetics, 3 pt's specialization) * Guard Outfitting, p116 (+1 Aestetics) * Highly Organized Outfitting, p116 (+1 General Quality) * Idyllic Suroundings Structure - Not for us. * Lesser Expansion Outfitting, p115 (+1 General Quality, +2 Upkeep, 1pt on any specialisation) * Lesser Feature structure, p113 - (+1 Aesthetics, 1 pt specialization) * Living Quarters Outfitting, p115 (+1 General Quality, -1 Safety, -2 Health, -2 Aestetics) * Menagerie Outfitting, p115 * Mobile Structure - Not for us. * Mountaintop Structure (-1 Safety, +1 Upkeep, +2 Aesthetics, +2 Auram) * Magical Heating supernatural - works as superior(+1 Health, +1 Aes, +1 Ig) or excessive() heating w no added uppkep * Magical Lighting supernatural - works as superior(+1 Aes, +1 Texts, +1 Im) or excessive() w no added upkeep. * Natural environment structure, p113 (+2 Aesthetics, 3 pt's specialization, Cr, An,Aq,Au,He,Ig or Te) * Opulent Outfitting, p115 (+1 Upkeep, +1 Health, +2 Aestetics, +1 Teaching) * Palatial Outfitting, p115 (+1 General Quality, +3 Upkeep, +2 Health, +4 Aestetics, +2 Teaching, 1pt on any other specialization) * Person Outfittings (-1 Safety, +1 Co or Me) * Pot Plants Outfitting, p115 * Precious Ingredients Outfitting, p116 (+1 GQ, +2 Upkeep, +1 Longevity Rituals) * Priceless Ingredients Outfitting, p116 (+2 GQ, +4 Upkeep, +2 Longevity Rituals) * Preserved Supernatural (-1 Upkeep, +1 Warping, +2 Health, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Creo) * Servant outfittings (+Int/2 round up Safety, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Me) * Slaves Outfitting, p116 * Spacious Structure, p114 (+2 Safety, +1 Aesthetics) * Specimens Outfitting, p116 * Spotless Outfitting, p116 (+1 Health, +1 Aestetics, +1 Cr) * Studio Structure (+? Aesthetics) * Superior Construction Structure (+1 Safe, +1 Aes) * Superior Decoration Outfitting, p116 (+1 Upkeep, +2 Aestetics, +1 Im) * Superior Equipment Outfittings, p116 (+1 GQ, +2Upkeep, +1 Safety, +1 Vis Extraction) * Superior Tools Outfittings, p116 (+1 Upkeep, +1 Safety, +1 Items) * Superior Heating Outfitting, p116 (+1 Upkeep, +1 Health, +1 Aestetics, +1 Ig) * Superior Lightning Outfitting, p116 (+1 Upkeep, +1 Aestetics, +1 Texts, +1 Im) * Well insulated Structure, p114 (+1 Safety, +1 Aesthetics) Flaws * Awkward Shape structure (-2 safety, -1 Aestetics] * Cramped structure (-1 General Quality, -1 Upkeep, -2 Safety, -1 Aestetics, +1 to any one specialization) * Defective Heating outfitting (-1 General Quality, -1 upkeep, -1 Health, -1 Aesthetics) * Defective Lightning outfitting (-1 General Quality, -1 upkeep, -1 Safety, -1 Aesthetics) * Deformed structure, p114 * Diminutive structure Char with Size >= 0 confers (-1 General Quality, -2 Safety, -1 Health, -1 Aestetics) * Disguised structure, p114 * Empty structure, p114 (-1 Aesthetics, +1 Upkeep or -1 Health) * Exposed structure (-1 Safety, +1 Upkeep, -2 Health, -1 Aesthetics, +1 Auram) * Greater Focus structure * Heinous Architecture structure (-General Quality, -2 Safety, +1 Warping, -2 Aestetics) * Lesser Focus structure (-1 General Quality, 2 pts for specalizations provided by feature.) * Low Ceiling structure * Missing Equipment outfitting (-1 Upkeep, some work impossible - one activity or two Arts) may be taken twice * No Stores structure (-2 safety, missing uppkeep affects the lab directly.) * Poorly Insulated structure (-1 Safetym -1 Aestetics) * Precarious Supernatural (-1 Safety, +1 some specialisation) * Subteranean structure (+1 Upkeep, -1 Health, -1 Aestetics, +1 Te) * Undecorated outfitting (-1 Aesthetics, -1 Upkeep, -1 from any specialisation of 2 or better) * Uneven floor structure * Unstable structure * Vile suroundings structure * Vulnerable structure Features * Antechamber (Experimentation, Spells, Re, p120) * Desk (Texts, In, p120) * Lofty Ceiling (Au, p120) * Mechanism (Vis Extraction, Re, p120) * Running Water (Items, Aq, p121) Size -3 100 -2 200 -1 350 0 500 +1 650 +2 800 +3 1000 +4 1250 +5 1500